thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Geo Team (TV series)/Transcripts
Here are the transcripts for the intro of The Geo Team. Intro (Season 1: Episodes 1-2) (Geo Guy wakes up and gets out of bed) (Tune starts as rock) Singing man: Geo Guy, now, it's the time... (Geo Guy runs downstairs and go outside) Singing man: To start a team! (A little bass gets mixed in) (Cuts to Geo Guy standing outside his teammates' houses) Singing man: A team that will... (The Geo Team look at the sun) Singing man: Save the world! (The sun becomes a 'O' and the logo of The Geo Team appears) Singing man: The Geo Team! Oh, Geo Team! (Cuts to black with a rock guitar sound) Text: created by GEO G. (Fades to black) Intro (Season 1: Episode 3-19) (Geo Guy and Green Bob are seen sitting on the couch in the living room of the Conners) Green Bob: Hey, George. I'm bored. Geo Guy: Me too. Green Bob: What should we do? (A lightbulb appears over Geo Guy's head) Geo Guy: We should start a team. (lightbulb disappears) Green Bob: Good! (Both of them go outside running) (Rock tune plays) (Fades to The Geo Team standing) Singing kids: Go, Geo Team, Go. (The Geo Team keep on running with the background constantly changing) Singing kids: Go, Geo Team, Go. (The Geo Team look at the sun in the park) Singing kids: You're the best people in the tow- (The clouds become grey and cover the sun; A giant Gree Guy appears with normal-sized Gree Team members and music becomes serious and scary) Singing kids: Uh-oh. Evil guys are up to no good. Singing man: No good! (Shows various fighting scenes) Singing kids: Evil guys are up to no good. Singing man: No good! Singing kids: Evil guys are up to no good. Singing man: No good! (Cuts to The Geo Team winning and the sun reappears) Singing kids: If you need help, then call the Geo Teammm! (Cuts to The Geo Team logo appearing on the sun; the O is replaced with Geo Guy winking) (Cuts to black with a rock guitar sound) Text: created by GEO G. (Fades to black) Intro (Seasons 2-19) (Geo Guy and Green Bob are seen sitting on the couch in the living room of the Conners) Green Bob: Hey, George. I'm bored. Geo Guy: Me too. Green Bob: What should we do? (A lightbulb appears over Geo Guy's head) Geo Guy: Let's go to the Geo Team base! (lightbulb disappears; Geo Guy puts on sunglasses) Let's do it. Green Bob: Good! (Both of them go outside running) (Rock tune plays) (Fades to The Geo Team standing with Dick Grayson putting his hand on the street light) Singing kids: Go, Geo Team, Go. (The Geo Team keep on running with the background constantly changing) Singing kids: Go, Geo Team, Go. (The Geo Team look at the sun in the park) Singing kids: You're the best people in the tow- (The clouds become grey and cover the sun; A giant Gree Guy appears with normal-sized Gree Team members and music becomes serious and scary) Singing kids: Uh-oh. Evil guys are up to no good. Singing man: No good! (Shows various fighting scenes) Singing kids: Evil guys are up to no good. Singing man: No good! Singing kids: Evil guys are up to no good. Singing man: No good! (Cuts to The Geo Team winning and the sun reappears) Singing kids: If you need help, then call the Geo Teammm! (Cuts to The Geo Team logo appearing on the sun; In the fourth episode only, at the bottom of the logo says "And Dick Grayson" in red pen) (Cuts to black with a rock guitar sound) (Dick Grayson went to the center of the screen, write the text that said "created by GEO G." on the screen with his white chalk, and walks away off-screen) (Fades to black) Intro (Seasons 20-23) Coming soon! Intro (Season 24: Episode 1) Coming soon! Intro (Season 24: Episodes 2-13) Coming soon! Intro (Season 24: Episodes 14-15) Coming soon! Intro (Season 25) Coming soon! Category:Transcripts